


A Welcome Surprise

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day at the Barton household turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Surprise

**A Welcome Surprise**

**Pairing(s):** Clint/Laura Barton

**Categories:** Harry Potter/Avengers

**WARNING(S):** **Slight Avengers Age of Ultron Spoilers!, AU.**

**Also I'm going by memory. It's been over a month (going to be two months soon) since I saw the movie in theaters and it obviously isn't out on DVD for me to watch certain scenes again so if I get something wrong it wasn't on purpose.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Standing at the sink in their kitchen, Laura hummed quietly to herself as she washed the dishes from lunch, looking up every so often to catch sight of Clint playing with their son and daughter out in the yard.

Hand resting on her swollen stomach where their third child was spending his last few days, she stepped away from the sink and left this dishes to dry in the rack before moving outside to sit on one of the chairs, waving at the three when they all gave her identical smiles before resuming their enthusiastic game of tag.

Saying something to his children, Clint stood up, dusted off his clothes then moved to sit beside her after pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“How you feeling? Think the munchkin is gonna come out anytime soon?” He asked.

“He's as stubborn as his Auntie Natasha. Seems content to just stay there and not move.” She said, sharing a soft, fond smile with him.

“Speaking of Nat, would you be opposed to her coming and staying for a while? She doesn't show it, but she's been hurting since Bruce left.”

“You know she's always welcome here. There's no need to ask.” She said, watching as their kids separated and went to play with their own things; Cooper going to his bike and Lila snatched up her chocolate brown Teddy bear and started having a conversation with it as she walked all around the yard.

“I know.” Clint said before calling out to his daughter, “Lila honey stay out of the trees. Stay where we can see you.” He called as she skipped around the yard, close to the trees with her Teddy Bear in her hands.

Watching his daughter, Clint tensed when he saw a slight movement in the trees near her as she held out her bear as if offering it to someone.

Jumping up, Clint grabbed his hunting knife from where it hung beside the door, but high enough where the kids couldn't reach it then raced towards his daughter who had plopped down onto the grass and seemed to be having a conversation.

“Cooper stay by your mother.” Clint called to his son as he ran by him. He reached his daughter in record time and gently pulled her away from the trees and behind him.

“You'll scare him, daddy!” She protested, trying to move back in front of him.

“Scare who?” Clint asked.

“The boy. The boy in the trees with the scar on his head. He's scared and alone, daddy. Can he stay?”

“Go back to your mother, sweet-pea.”

“But...”

“ _Now_ , Lila. No arguments.” Clint ordered.

Giving a little growl and stomping her foot, she held out her teddy bear to her father and said, “Let him hold Cocoa. He always makes me feel better.” After that she made her way to the porch where her mother and brother were standing.

Kneeling down, knife still in his hand, but hidden by his side, and teddy bear sitting by his feet, Clint peered into the trees and instantly spotted a pair of emerald eyes gazing at him, fear shining in them.

“Hey there. Why don't you come on out. I won't hurt you.” Clint said softly, sliding the knife into his pocket when he saw the child's dirty face that those piercing eyes sat in.

As he clumsily crawled out of the trees Clint gave a soft hiss at the violent red sunburn that covered his skin along with the dirt and grime that covered him. His clothes looked old and raggedy and like they would fall apart at any second.

“What's your name, kiddo?” Clint asked.

“Not allowed to say.” The boy mumbled, an accent to his words.

“You can tell me. You won't get in trouble for telling me. I promise.” Clint said.

Staring at him, the child wrung his hands together before muttering, “Harry”.

“Harry huh? I knew a guy named Harry once when I was younger. He really _was_ hairy too. He was so hairy he'd always be braiding and putting the hair up...have you ever seen a guy with ponytails on his _arms?_ ” Clint asked, making an exaggerated face.

Stifling a giggle, Harry moved a little closer to him.

“Hey why don't you hold this? My daughter thought you might like to. And while you're at it why don't you come with me and meet her and my son and have something to eat and drink.”

“But I haven't earned the right to eat or drink.” Harry said, giving Clint a look.

“You don't need to  _earn_ that here, Harry. It's what you want whenever you want.” Clint said, calmly, even though he wanted to hunt down whomever had taught the young boy that and take some potshots at them.

“But that's what Aunt and Uncle say.”

“Aunt and Uncle? What are their names?” Clint asked, innocently.

“Not allowed to tell strangers.” Harry said, taking a step back.

“Okay that's no problem.” Clint said, trying to keep the boy from fleeing. He felt like Harry needed to be seen to right away with that sunburn as bad as it looked.

Looking back, Clint saw his wife on the phone and the kids were standing at the edge of the porch watching closely.

“Come on, buddy. Let's get you inside and cooled down and some food. I bet that burn hurts.” Clint said as he offered the teddy bear which was slowly and cautiously taken as if he expected it to be ripped away and told it was all a joke.

Offering his hand to the boy, Clint held still until the skittish boy slid his small hand into his own while his other hand held tightly onto the bear he had hugged close.

As he approached the porch, Laura said, “I called Nat. She's going to get in touch with a few people that she trusts then head over to help with the situation.”

“Thanks. Do we have any of that aloe lotion left from when Coop got that sunburn when we went to the beach?”

“We do. Why don't you bring the little guy in and get him washed up and settled on the couch with the kids? They decided they wanted to camp out and watch some movies.”

“Does that sound good to you, Harry? Want to watch some movies with my kids Cooper and Lila?” Clint asked, giving the boy the option. His suspicions were confirmed almost instantly.

“I never got to watch movies. I wasn't allowed to.” Harry said, looking between the two with wide eyes.

“Well here you can, honey. You can eat what ever you want and watch anything age appropriate and play when you want with what you want.” Laura said, eyes watering a little as she seemingly picked up on how he must have treated by whoever he had lived with.

“Really?” Harry asked, voice wobbling.

“Of course. Clint why don't you get him some of Cooper's clothes. They'll be a little baggy, but I think that's better than something tight against that sunburn.”

“Alright. Come on, buddy. Let's get you comfortable while Laura gets you something to eat.”

“How does some macaroni and cheese sound?” Laura asked.

“Okay. Thank you.” Harry said.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was settled on the couch in between Cooper and Lila, dressed in loose gray basketball shorts and a white tank top and he had a bowl of hot macaroni and cheese along with a cup of ice cold home brewed sweet tea in front of him on a dinner tray and Cocoa the teddy bear against his side. His attention was fully on the movie, but every now and then he would take a scoop of his food and give little noises of pleasure as he ate it.

Leaning in the doorway beside Laura, Clint said, “How mad would you be if I found the people who hurt him like this and put a few extra holes in them.”

“None, only if you didn't leave them alive so they could be punished for what they did.” She said. “Now go check in with Natasha and give her an update.” 

“I love it when you order me around.” He said, playfully, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Laughing, she gave him a push away then moved into the room to sit in their comfortable recliner; the only chair she could easily get out of since she was so far into her pregnancy.

******END STORY******

**AN:** Okay so I started this after I saw the movie back in May, but because of work I haven't been able to finish it until now. New job's been brutal. We've had days where we've worked almost 17 hours just to go home and come back in a few hours just to spend another 12 hours there. Lol. Sometimes being a responsible adult sucks.

I don't know what it was about her, but I just  _loved_ Laura in the movie and I'll probably be writing more with her in it in the future. I'm actually having trouble writing my next story which is supposed to be Clint/Harry after seeing her and Clint in the movie lol. Anyone else just like the woman? Maybe it's because she understands Clint's job and doesn't try to make him quit it or pick between his job and his family...maybe I'll be able to figure it out when the movie comes out on DVD and I can watch it again.

If anyone wants to use this as a start to write what happens after this you're welcome to. Just let me know so I can read it. :) I might continue it more in the future myself, but right now it's a one-shot. 

 


End file.
